Tales of Estel: A Sad Beginning
by Tirnel
Summary: The death of Aragorn's parents and the beginning of his life in Rivendell. 1 of the series


**A/N:** Look ya'll. The killin of Gilraen in this story was necessary at the time because I found it hard for her to work with..Now that my writing has advanced I feel ready to conquer her level of difficulty. Please do not flame.. Alternate version of this series will come as soon as possible. All Elvish is in italics. As I do not know any of the Numenorean tongue, what is said in that tongue will be placed in . Non-betad.

**A Sad Beginning**

Warning: this story is rated PG-13 to R for graphic violence. Not for young audiences.

His giggles were high noted and happy as his father tossed him into the air and caught him again. Arathorn stopped tossing Aragorn into the air as he saw Araglas, Gilaren's older brother, approaching carrying his son, Halbarad. "Good morning," greeted Araglas.

"Hello, Araglas," replied Arathorn, "How are you feeling today"

"As good as ever," smiled Araglas, as both men put their sons on the ground and the two went off chasing each other.

"That bad, huh?," joked Arathorn.

"Very funny," said Araglas sarcastically with a smile, "Aragorn looks like he is ready to ride a horse already."

"He is growing rather quickly. Gilraen, however is against him becoming a ranger. I heard you and your family were going to visit another village. When?"

"This afternoon."

"Are you taking Hal with you?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid Aragorn will not like that," both chuckled, "Well I'd better be getting along to help the mrs. pack, otherwise she'll have my hide," both laughed, "Come on, Hal!" Halbarad gave out a small whine and started to complain, but Araglas would have none of it and soon the two left.

A few days later, Arathorn and his wife were settling Aragorn to bed. "But I don't wanna go to bed," the toddler whined. Gilraen sat down on the side of the bed.

"Little boys who do not get their sleep at night do not grow up to be big and strong." Despite the dangers of the world, the family was happy and it seemed nothing could come between them. Little did they know, all this would soon change. Somehow an enemy of the king had found the village and had sent out a host of orcs and warg-riders to destroy it. It was in this moment they attacked.

"My Lord!" a ranger burst into the room where the family was.

"What is it, Iluin?"

"Wargs, they are heading right for us. They are practically here!" Arathorn gave his wife a quick kiss and made his way downstairs, grabbing his sword on the way.

"Did the guards make it back okay?" He asked.

"Only one, I do not know about the others."

"How many are there?"

"I fear to far many for us to handle."

"Nevertheless we must try. We must not let the village fall." As he mounted his horse, Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond arrived on horseback. and Arathorn switched to the grey tongue, "_Elladan, Elrohir, thank Eru you are here."_

_"Pleasure to be of service, I mean it's not a pleasure under the circum_-" Elladan elbowed Elrohir in the ribs. A horn sounded and the four raced off to join the others.

"So much blood," Arathorn thought as he looked around the battlefield. They were losing. There were soon only a few left. Orcs were getting past and heading for the village. Fearing for his family, Arathorn rushed home. The rest of the men and the twins followed. They had to try to get out.

Arathorn reached the house and burst inside, "Gilraen! We must leave immediately! We cannot fight them off." Gilraen ran upstairs to grab Aragorn, but as she got there the house lept into flames. Outside, the orcs were setting the village on fire. Arathorn raced upstairs as orcs swarmed in the doorway. Gilraen picked up Aragorn and headed for the bedroom door. Upon reaching it, Arathorn told Gilraen to stay there and closed the door and blocked anyone from entering. He turned and prepared himself for the oncoming battle. Gilraen put Aragorn, in the closet and told him to stay there. She grabbed the sword on the top shelf and closed the door. She joined her husband outside of the room.

"Gilraen, get back in there!"

"No! You cannot handle it by yourself." From the midst of the orcs, an arrow flew, striking Arathorn in the eye. The orcs rushed upstairs. Gilraen ran into the room and bolted it shut. As she reached the closet the door burst open. "Stay put and keep quiet, little one". She spun around. Aragorn peeked out the door.

She missed the blow. The sword came down on her across her chest. A sword entered her midsection with speed and was just as quickly pulled out. Her blood splattered on to the bed and walls. She fell to her knees. Another slash. Even though she was dead they continued to slash. Aragorn's eyes widened with fear and confusion, but he did not say a word. Thinking their job done, they left for their master's land. Smoke filled the room. The child coughed.

Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir were defending some of the little ones. Elladan noticed Arathorn had not come back out and the house was on fire along with several others. "_Elrohir! Take the little ones and get out now!_" Elrohir nodded and started herding them out. Elladan ran for the house. The flames were hot. He ran up the stairs. His eyes fell on Arathorn's body in the hall. Blood dripped from the walls. The flames grew higher. "_No time to mourn the dead_." He ran into the bedroom and stopped short. He turned around, bent over and threw up. He stood up. What about Aragorn? He turned back towards the room. He fought to keep it down. He looked around the room. The closet. He opened the door and found the child's body. He swiftly knelt down to check for life. "_Breath_!" Faint. Elladan picked him up and carried him out of the room.

The flames licked stairs, there was no way he could down them safely. He ran back into the room and grabbed the blood stained sheet. Busting out the window, he tied it to the inside window frame and climbed down as far as he could. He jumped the rest of the way.

Elrohir was making his way through the streets with the children. He had tripped over a body and hit his head, knocking him out. _"Elrohir_!" Elladan knelt down next to his brother. He rolled him over and awakened him. "_Elrohir, where are the little ones_?" Elrohir stood up quickly and looked around. They soon found the children. All of them were dead.

"_Where's Arathorn and Gilraen?"_ Elrohir asked.

"_Dead,_ _and Aragorn is near it. We must get him to Ada right away. How many got out?"_

"_I don't know."_ They started searching. Everyone they found were dead. If any got away they could not tell. With despair they found two stragling horses and headed for home as fast as possible. They only stopped for rest. Their father was the only one they knew to treat smoke inhilation all they had to do was to keep him breathing.

Elrond was pacing back and forth in his office. He knew something was wrong, but he did not know what. He stopped pacing when he heard horses approaching. He raced to the nearest balcony and gazed upon his sons glad that they were both upright. His smile quickly faded when he saw that Elladan was carrying a small unmoving child. He raced outside.

"_What are his injuries?"_

_"Smoke inhilation."_ Elrond took the child. He took a few steps toward the healing wing before he turned around and looked at his sons.

_"Do you two have any hidden injuries I need to know about?"_ Elrohir was the only one who offered a small smile. Elladan just shook his head and headed for the stables with his horse. Elrond looked after him a few moments before heading on his way.

Later that day, Elladan went to the healing wing to see how the child was doing. He silently entered the room where his father was finishing administering to the child. "_So, are you going to tell me who he is?"_ Elrond asked his son.

"_How is he?"_ Elrohir came up beside his brother.

"_He'll be fine after a few days. We will not know if there shall be anylong-term effects until later,"_ He looked over at his sons, "_Who is he?"_

_"Aragorn, Arathorn's son."_ Elladan bit back his tears, _"Ada, I'm.."_ Elladan let the tears fall, "_Ada_, we tried. There were too many of them." Elrond went over to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"_What of Arathorn?...Gilraen?"_ Elladan avoided eye contact, "_Anyone?"_

_"Dead,"_ replied Elrohir. Elrond let out a heavy sigh, "_As too anyone besides Aragorn, we do not know." _

_"I was too late." stated Elladan. _

_"What's to become of Aragorn, Ada?" _asked Elrohir.

_"What of Araglas, and his family?"_

_"We did not see them. We do not know where they are."_

_"He'll have to stay here then."_ he paused, _"We shall call him Estel. For he is i Estel adano palan. Until I say so he is not to know anything about his past, understood?" _the twins nodded.

As the days past, Estel began to show improvement. Elrond stayed at his side day and night. Finally, Estel awoke. Estel was scared at first. He knew he was not home and wanted his ada and naneth. Elrond finally convinced him that he would be his ada. As for naneth, he explained why his wife, Celebrian was not with them. The family grew very close and all of Imladris soon took him into their hearts and very often forgot that little Estel was mortal. Even Estel.

_I Met_

I Met- "The End" My elvish (what of it there is) is not very good. my structure may be off as well as verb endings..ect.

Araglas- "Royal Leaf" named after the sixth chieftan of the Dunedain.. OC to the point of name and relation.

Iluin- "Bue Star" named after the northern Lamp (star) of the Valar.. OC

Eru- God. Similar to our God. also reffered to as Iluvatar.

Valar- angelic beings. Keep in mind this is a fantasy and these beings are also fantasy. Not from our God.

Naneth- mother

ada- father

i Estel adano palan- the hope of men far and wide or all men.


End file.
